1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to energy bars, and methods of making and improving the taste of energy bars. More particularly, the present invention is directed to energy bars that taste good, as exemplified by a mean hedonic score that is superior to similarly categorized energy bars.
2. Related Background Art
Food products identified as energy food products, such as energy bars, are gaining in popularity among all consumers. Energy bars are designed to provide a healthful nutritious serving high in protein, vitamins and minerals, in a low fat food product, shaped in a bar or other convenient form. The thought of eating a healthful nutritious energy bar that is shelf stable and packaged in a portable format is appealing to most people, especially individuals who want and/or need a functional benefit from the nutrients offered by such products.
Energy bars generally fall in one of two categories: grain based or chewy. The grain based energy bars are primarily made of a particulate matrix held together by a binder. The chewy variety is typically comprised of ingredients that have been processed into a homogeneous mass. In either case, the matrix or mass is then pressed, extruded or molded to form bar shaped pieces that are dried or solidified. Both deliver high levels of protein, vitamins and minerals, in a low fat bar. Other ingredients and toppings may be added to both the grain based and chewy energy bars.
Many of the currently marketed products do not appeal to consumers, who prefer more food like properties. Moreover, the homogeneity of the chewy bar/extruded mass makes an energy bar that has a singular taste throughout the homogeneous product. This leads to mediocre tasting products since nutritious ingredients such as protein, vitamins, and minerals, which often taste bad, are haphazardly mixed in with other ingredients. The combination degrades the overall taste of the product, leaving many of the presently marketed energy bars with an unappealing taste that consumers dislike.
For example, energy bars are typically fortified with protein powders, which appeals to most consumers who perceive protein as a desirable nutrient. Protein powders are typically made with whey proteins, soy proteins, egg proteins, caseins, and the like. In general, the protein powders along with the other ingredients are mixed together.
However, the inclusion of protein powders tends to produce a mouth drying sensation that many consumers find undesirable. The mouth drying sensation can be so intense that some consumers will only eat an energy bar with a beverage.
A method of processing a protein-containing component to improve the taste of a food product is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,494,696 to Holst et al. (“Holst”) which is directed to a partially denatured whey protein product that is 65-95% by weight protein relative to the dry matter. The protein product is further characterized by the protein denaturation level which is 55-80%, and the mean particle diameter, which is in the range from 30 to 60 microns. The protein product has been used in cold prepared food emulsions, where it is added to provide emulsification properties and for improving textural attributes, such as grittiness and sandiness. However, whey proteins are expensive to use. Moreover, the whey protein product of Holst must be processed so that the denaturation level is 55-80%. This requires an additional processing step, which also adds to the cost of the product, further making it cost prohibitive.
The energy bars that are currently marketed may provide the healthful nutritional benefits mentioned above, but they do not deliver the taste attributes desired by many consumers leaving them dissatisfied. As a result, some consumers settle on poor taste in order to get the healthful nutritional benefits, while many other consumers choose not to buy energy bars.
What is missing from the marketplace, what food manufacturers have not been able to deliver, is a truly good tasting energy bar that delivers healthful nutritional benefits, i.e. high protein, fortified with vitamins and minerals, and low in fat.